The UCLA Alzheimer's Disease Center(ADC) has accomplished the goals proposed for the first five years of its existence. In this initial phase of operation, it has established each of its five Cores, implemented data collection procedures, constructed an efficient and high quality database, organized patient flow through six ADC clinical sites, initiated its brain bank, inaugurated a Satellite program at the Drew University Medical School for the inclusion of minority members in ADC research, and instituted a robust educational program. The organizational structure of the UCLA ADC includes five cores: Administrative (including the Data Management and Communications Unit and Pilot Project Program), Clinical (including six clinical sites), Imaging, Pathology, and Education/Information Transfer. An Educational Outreach grant (Los Angeles Area Alzheimer Outreach Program) intended to provide dementia- related information to physicians caring for minority patients with dementia and a Minority Investigator Award complement ADC activities and enhance our mission of maximizing minority participation in Center-related activities. Over eight hundred patients and controls have been evaluated by the Clinical Core or are linked to the Clinical Core database, 639 structural and functional images have been obtained through the Imaging Core, and over 100 brains have been studied in the Pathology Core. More than 1900 individuals have attended educational functions of the Education/Information Transfer Core. Approximately one dozen Fellows participate in ADC activities annually. The Clinical Core, Imaging Core, and Pathology Core provide patients, software, and tissues respectively to local, national, and international investigators. Seventy grants and projects are being supported or have been supported during the grant period by the resources of the ADC. The Data Management and Communications Unit withing the Administrative Core has implemented innovative optical scanning procedures for data capture and archiving. The Pilot Project Program has successfully solicited high quality proposals from the UCLA community and awarded funds for creative projects, many of which have led to larger peer-reviewed awards. Eleven grants and over $2 million dollars of funding have been generated by investigators funded through the Pilot Project Program. The continuing goals of the UCLA ADC are to provide a research framework that encourages and facilitates AD-related research, supports the UCLA ADC~s well developed imaging and behavioral research programs, and provides a stimulating environment for training future AD researchers.